Steam-Roller Trouble
by TheStationmaster
Summary: George the steam-roller is sent to work at the "school on the hill" and causes trouble for Nick and the gang.


**Here is a Thomas authors-insert story entitled "Steam-Roller Trouble" I hope you all enjoy this story! Please leave a review, it would highly be appreciated!**

The students at the "school on the hill" were excited. A new walking path was being built on donated land.

Even though the school had both an indoor and outdoor track, a walking path had been considered by many for a few months, and the school was able to construct the path, thanks to a grant, and donated land.

One day at lunchtime, Nick was sitting outside with his BFF Caitlin and the rest of the gang.

"This new walking path is gonna make this school the finest school around." said Nick.

"Why do we need another walking track?" wondered Caitlin. "We already have a indoor and outdoor one."

"Probably for the dogs." added in Katie. "Dogs love walking you know."

Everyone stared weirdly at Katie.

Just then, before anyone could speak again, Mr Stamides came over to see Nick.

"Mr Cormier wants to see you in his office." he said.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." teased Lauren.

"Nonsense!" snapped Nick. "He probably found something I lost the other day." 

And with that, Nick walked away.

Nick arrived in Mr Cormier's office.

"Sit down Nick." said Mr Cormier. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Nick.

"We might not be able to actually construct the walking path."

"Why's that?"

"Because we don't have a steam-roller. The town's steam-roller broke down."

Just then, Nick remembered something.

"I know someone who has a steam-roller! However, it's quite far away."

A few days later, a huge truck arrived at the "school on the hill"

The steam-roller was on the truck. It's was in fact, George, the steam-roller from the Island of Sodor.

Principal Bourn and Mr Cormier came out to see the steam-roller.

"Right size!" said Principal Bourn. "But...why does it have a face?

"Because I talk, just like everyone else on stupid Sodor!" snapped George.

Clearly, George didn't want to work here.

"If I put you to work, will you work hard?"

"As long as you pay my owner, then yes!"

Everyone smiled, and George set off to work at once.

George was soon working hard.

"I love tearing up grass!" said George. "Roads are way better than grass!"

Nick was in Mr Stamides room, watching George work from out the window.

However, Nick was concerned.

"I don't think things are going to work out good." thought Nick to himself.

And Nick was right.

During lunch, George veered over to Nick.

"What is this nonsense?!" snapped George.

"What's your problem?" replied Nick. "Can't you see my friends are eating lunch here?"

"Well, who even eats outside anyways?! Stupid people!" 

Caitlin was not happy when she heard this.

"Who you calling stupid?"

"All of you! You are all lazy and stupid people! Why don't you go get a job or something?" 

Caitlin was horrified!

George rudely steamed away.

"What's his problem?" asked Caitlin.

Nick stayed silent.

Later, the others met George, including Addy.

George was ruder than ever to them.

"Can you all quiet down?! I'm trying to destroy the grass here, so that I can head back to Sodor! I can't focus with all this noise!"

George turned to Addy.

"You're a disgrace to this school! And tell that Nick kid that he's a disgrace too!"

Then George steamed away.

Later, the others told Nick what George had said.

"Nonsense!" said Nick. "He's just trying to construct a walking path."

"By insulting us?" said Addy. "He called you and I a disgrace to this school." 

When Nick heard this, he was surprised.

Nick was going to plot a plan to get revenge on George for saying awful things.

That night, Nick went down to the "school on the hill" with Caitlin and Addy.

"What's the plan?" asked Caitlin.

Nick showed the two a bottle of motor oil.

"We're going to spill this around the school, and when George slides pass this, he'll slip off the rails. That oughta teach the little steam-roller a lesson!"

"Risky move Nick." said Addy with concern. "You could get into trouble. Big trouble."

"Relax! George is the one who's gonna get into trouble."

And so Nick began spilling oil in a path.

The next morning, Nick had gym class first.

George arrived in no-time, and instantly went to work.

Then, he noticed Nick.

"Disgraceful!" he called.

This made Nick lose it, and he was now ready to teach George a lesson for teasing him.

Nick started racing towards George.

"What are you doing Nick!" shouted Mr Merenda. "Come back here!"

But it was too late.

Nick jumped on board George, knocking his driver onto the ground.

"Get out of my controls!" snapped George.

"I'm going to teach you a really important lesson!"

Nick veered George onto the road.

His plan was working great.

Meanwhile, Mr Stamides's class was about to watch the news, not knowing that disaster was about to strike.

Nick saw the patch of oil, and increased George's speed.

"Slow down, you dumbbell!" snapped George.

Nick veered George towards the oil.

Then, it happened.

As soon as George's roller touched the oil, he veered out of control!

Nick quickly attempted to get George back onto the road, but then... it was too late! 

Without any controls, George slammed into Mr Stamdies's wall!

Luckily, nobody was hurt, but the classroom had suffered extensive damage.

Nick wasn't hurt as well, but he was nervous that Principal Bourn would be angry at him for what he did.

And... he was.

"You have caused severe damage." he said. "Dean's office, now!"

The next day, Nick felt ashamed.

He had been found guilty by Principal Bourn for crashing George into Mr Stamides's wall, and received a three-week suspension from school.

Worse, he was forced to repair the damage he had caused.

Caitlin and the rest of the gang came to see Nick.

"Turns out Nick that you're little plan backfired." said Caitlin. "I've hope Principal Bourn forgives you... if he ever does."

"He will." replied Nick, "but I have to focus, or else I'll get an additional two-week suspension!"

Meanwhile, Principal Bourn spoke to George as well.

He wasn't angry at George, but he was disappointed.

"You are very lucky nobody got hurt." said Principal Bourn. "After you finish constructing the walking path, I think a fair punishment will be time working at the DPW. They really could use a steam-roller like you."

George rolled over to Nick.

"Are you happy? Because of your silliness, I have to work at the DPW! Hope you're happy!"

And with that, George rolled away.

Nick now felt very embarrass.

I hope Nick has learned his lesson, don't you?


End file.
